


Blossoms Bloom

by Mochi_chan



Series: Hanafurirou Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothel Heir!Daichi, Brothel Worker!Daichi, Flashbacks, M/M, Prostitute!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Daichi feels Suga is slipping away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> DaiSuga part, woo!

_"Hey, Dai-chan, when we grow up, can we get married?" a small child with ash hair asked, their face flushed with an expectant smile on their face. A young boy with onyx hair blushed at the question, "Suga, we're both boys, we can't get married." he relied, despite the slight ridicule in his childish tenor, there was a hint of disappointment in his words._

_Suga pouted, "I don't care, I only want to marry Dai-chan!" he said, tears beginning to pool in their coffee eyes, Daichi began panicking, "Suga, no, don't cry! I'm sorry! I was just kidding, of course we'll get married!" he hastily spoke, wrapping the smaller boy in an embrace and planting kiss after kiss on their forehead for comfort. The boy sniveled, "Really, you mean it?" he asked, looking at his friend, Daichi's face brightened at the sight and swallowed a lump that had been silently growing in his throat before answering, "Yes, I mean it."_

_The small boy wiped his tears away and grinned at his friend, "Thanks, Dai-chan!" he exclaimed before leaning up and pressing his lips to the other's._

_"I love you, Dai-chan."_

Daichi woke slowly, rubbing away moisture that gathered in his eyes from the dream, "That dream again..." he mumbled before crawling out of his futon and dressed himself in a forest colored gi with matching, loose fit pants; the uniform of the place he worked, Hanafurirou. 

Daichi has been employed at Hanafurirou ever since he was old enough to perform physical labor, given that the brothel was ran by his elderly grandmother; who had high hopes of Diachi taking over the business when he was ready. Twenty going on twenty-one and he's still not ready, in all honesty, Daichi would've quit a long time ago, if it had not been for one person.

The small ash-haired boy in his dream; Suga.

Except, Suga was not some figment of his subconscious; he was his precious childhood friend who had been working as a prostitute at Hanafurirou almost as long as Daichi had worked there.

Suga's parents died in a car accident when they were both seven-years-old, Daichi's grandmother was kind enough to give Suga a new home, however, it meant he had to work for his keep and was then hired at Hanfurirou.

Thirteen years later, the two are still stuck there, much to Daichi's irritation; he was well aware that he was practically bound there for life, but that didn't mean Suga had o be. He had been so close to paying off his ransom so he could be free of that place, but he had transferred his earnings to Tsubasa's ransom to help him leave.

Daichi couldn't fault Suga or hate Tsubasa over it; Tsubasa fell for a boy his age who tried paying off the ransom himself and he was about to be bought by a man that was more than likely going to turn the boy into a sex slave. Suga as fond of Tsubasa and didn't want that to happen to him, in honesty, if Dachi had been in the same situation, he would've done the same. However, the event left a bitter taste in Daichi's mouth, "Suga deserves freedom, too." he thought as he walked downstairs to the shop.

It had been a few months since Suga had to start from scratch on his ransom, and things had been slightly awkward between the two childhood friends; Daichi felt as if Suga had been distancing himself from him, and that filled Daichi with the worst pain any wound inflicted upon him would feel. The person he cared and loved the most was slipping away from him, yet he was so nearby. 

"Sawamura?"

The man clamped a hand over his heart to keep it from exploding out of his chest, quickly turning to face the person that owned that intoxicatingly sweet and alluring voice. The person was tall, smaller than Daichi, donned in an extravagant lavender kimono designed with white camellia petals, held together in a black obi. Their hair was a smooth, wavy shoulder bob of the most attractive shade of stardust, deep coffee eyes sparkled in the sunlight seeping in through the open windows. This was Suga, the most beautiful entity Daichi ever set his eyes on.

"Sawamura?" Suga repeated, brow cocking in curiosity.

_"Dai-chan!"_

Daichi hid the sting of pain that plagued his heart and memory, the little boy that lovingly called him Dai-chan has long since grown up. It has been many years since Suga called im that nickname, in return, Daichi could no longer call him Suga.

"I'm fine, Haihana, you just startled me is all." Daichi replied, Suga smiled in return, "Thats good, sorry for the fright." he chuckled, Daichi grinned, "He's adorable..." he thought.

"Haihana, stop disturbing the young master when he's trying to open shop. how am I supposed to keep my number one status with no business?" a new voice entered the conversation, both turned and saw two new people.

The one who spoke was Johinogawa, a tall, beautiful brunette wearing a white kimono decorded with black roses, robe sealed with a gray obi. The other was Shizukatani, a small black-haired fire cracker in an orange kimono with a simple gingham pattern, ensemble closed by a green obi. "Come on, Johin, we don't have to open, why not get a day off?" Shizukatani asked, teasing a finger around a dyed streak of blonde hair; Shizukatani utterly hated his job, loathing every day of business, making one wonder how he got to Hanafurirou.

Johinogawa was the complete opposite, he adored his work and all the perks that came with it, "Ha! As if, only a slacker like you would want that!" he replied, "You're not wrong." Shizukatani answered, not insulted in the slightest, deciding to take his leave there.

The brunette fumed, "Shizu-chan, get back here!" he childishly called, chasing after the small, young man, leaving the childhood friends by themselves once more, "Um..." Daichi started, "I should get ready for the day. I'm sorry for disturbing you while you were working, Sawamura." Suga said, bowing before making his own leave.

"Hai-, Suga, wait a second!" Daichi exclaimed, silently giddy over using his friend's real name, making the other halt, "Yes?", "Can we speak later tonight?" Daichi questioned. "Of course." Suga answered and went down a hall, sighing in relief, Daichi went back to work, "I can't take this anymore..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Suga, this isn't fair, what is Granny thinking?!" thirteen-year-old Daichi demanded, he had just been informed that Suga's mizuage partner had been decided and the date would be in two weeks time. Up until this point, Suga had been an assistant to a senior prostitute, helping groom his hair, get him treats, among other simple tasks; Daichi had been under the assumption Suga wouldn't 'graduate,' instead join the labor part of the brothel with him. "Fubuki-san* suggested it to Baba-sama, he said I'm 'too beautiful' for manual labor." Suga explained._

_Daichi felt a vein in his forehead crease, "So you have to sell your body instead?!" he fumed, "Daichi, don't get angry... Please..." Suga pleaded, voice small. It was then Daichi realized Suga was holding back tears, "I don't want this either, but I don't have any choice. I'll be kicked out if I don't work..." the boy cried, tears leaking down his face._

_Embracing his friend, pressing tight against him, hoping the warmth would somehow change the situation, Daichi spoke, "Suga, no... Kou-chan, don't cry." he soothed, resorting to the nickname he had used for his friend until they were seven, "Dai-chan, I'm scared... What if..." Suga sobbed, "Hush, nothing bad will happen." Daichi answered._

_"I don't want to have sex yet, I don't want to do this ith someone I don't know." Suga said, more tears falling, "They won't do anything you don't want, it's your night." Daichi said. Suga rubbed his eyes dry and looked to Daichi with new-found resolve, "Dai-chan, hold me tonight." he said._

_Confused, Daichi answered, "I... Aren't I already?" Suga shook his head, "I want to have sex with you." he said voice firm with certainty._

_The ebony-haired boy's face bloomed an excellent shade of crimson, "What?!" he shrieked, "Dai-chan, please, I've only ever wanted that sort of thing with you! I've only ever thought about doing anything like that with you! Daichi, I want my first time to be with someone I love!" Suga yelled. Daichi didn't need to hear any more, he crushed his lips onto Suga's hands clumsily undoing the obi of his friend's yukata._

_Suga let out a honey sweet moan, "Daichi..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daichi held Suga that night, all the way until dawn, both of them losing their most precious first that night. Since then, Daichi never touched Suga in such a way again and since that night, Daichi has craved for that touch. Back then, Suga was an untouched bd, nowhere near time to bloom and on that night, Daichi unfolded the first petal.

Over the next seven years, Suga matured and bloomed further, however, he still seemed incomplete; not quite fully blossomed and Daichi didn't know why.

The end of the day came much sooner than Daichi expected, and now he was standing in front of Suga's quarters. Lightly wrapping against the door, Daichi waited for his friend to open the door, soon after, he was met with the familiar face and smile of Suga. "Hey." Daichi said, nervously, "Hey, come in." the other answered, stepping aside to allow his long-time friend to enter.

The two took perch at opposite sides of the low-seated table at the center of the room, "Would you like anything?" Suga asked, "No, I'm fine."

Silence quickly set in between them, "It's been like this for so long now, it feels as if there's a wall between us." Daichi contemplated, "So, was there something you needed to speak to me about?" Suga inquired, his tone was professional, nowhere near as personal as it had been up until a few months ago. "Yes, I wanted to talk about... Us..." Daichi answered.

"Us? What do you mean?"

_More professionalism._

"Suga, stop it."

"Stop what, Sawamura?" he asked.

_"Dai-chan!"_

"That!"

"I don't understand, Sawamura."

_"Dai-chan, hold me tonight."_

"Suga, stop!" Daichi screamed.

"'Stop,' what? Sawamura, I'm confused!"

_"Daichi, I want my first time to be with someone I love!"_

"Aaaah!" Daichi cried in frustration.

"Daichi?!" Suga exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, Daichi tackled him down, unable to hold bak any longer. Clamping his lips onto Suga's, Daichi's tongue entered the other's mouth, almost forcefully, "Mmph!" Suga squealed, trying to push Daichi off, only to be stopped by Daichi taking old of his hands.

Pulling away, Daichi looked down on Suga with eyes of sadness, "Please, Suga, stop... Stop being so distant from me... I miss you..." he whispered, a tear escaping and splashing onto Suga's flushed cheek.

"You... You don't hate me...?" Suga asked, voice of disbelief, "I could never hate you." Daichi said, more tears flowing, "I... I thought you were angry with me... Because I gave Tsubasa my earnings..." Suga murmured, his own tears falling. Daichi shook his head, "No... I would've done the same. I just want you out of this mess." the taller explained.

"I don't want to leave." Suga said, "What?", "Even if I was able to pay off my ransom, I'd have nowhere to go. And besides, I only want to be with you..." he said, face flushed, a smile on his face. This smile just seemed different from all the others he's given recently, it was...

_Genuine._

It was from the heart, it held the emotion it was supposed to convey. Smiling himself, Daichi leaned down and kissed Suga once more, gently, as he did, he could have sworn he saw a blossom completely bloom before his eyes.

Chaste press after chaste press of lips, Daichi couldn't get enough of the impossibly sweet taste of Suga as his hands worked on the robe the other was wearing, to recreate the events of that one night seven years ago. Quickly pulling away, before clinging back to each other, they both whispered something that they would hear many times over.

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> *- Just a random prostitute, not based on any characters at the moment
> 
> Do you guys like the extended flower metaphor?


End file.
